Stay
by pammypam93
Summary: Zabuza's bad boy image causes him to suffer though multiple heartbreaks as women use him for the the thrill of the bad boy movie experience only to leave him after the rush is gone. Will he take just one last risk or is Hinata just the same? ONESHOT


"Stay!" she whispered and begged at the same time. She stood in front of me with pleading eyes as I sat at the edge of her bed. Why should I stay? So she can pretend we're something we're not? What's the point of even coming anymore when she promised she'd have no feelings when it's obvious she does?

We agreed strictly sex; no lunch, dinner or breakfast. I remember how she eagerly bobbed her head in agreement and pulled back the sheets, inviting me in to do whatever I pleased with her. She'd do whatever I'd say, things she'd never do with anyone else. She'd show me a side of her she never let anyone else see. She's such a timid little thing…so very needy. Long jet black hair, beautiful body with voluptuous curves and lilac-colored eyes fit for a doll. There's no way you'd believe all the scratch marks on my back were hers alone. She would only claw at me to pull me closer when she decided I wasn't deep enough. You would never guess the bite marks on my shoulders were to keep her from screaming out… always so worried that the neighbors would hear.

She climbed onto my lap, held my face and forced my eyes to look at hers. She kissed me and I could feel the desperation in her kiss. I didn't kiss her back, nor did I close my eyes. All I could think about was how delicate her hands were against my face, like many others who touched it and caused me pain. Why would she be any different? Why should I risk it one more time? She broke her kiss and looked at me. Her face revealed sadness and suffering as she looked over at my expressionless face.

She wrapped her arms around me tight.

"Why?" she whispered in my ear.

I'd been broken several times. I'm what you call a piqued interest; every girl wanted to be with a bad boy. But they never thought about what made a bad boy bad. I was some sort of thrill to them; I had the mask and a killer aura and apparently a need to be loved. They come looking for the whole movie experience. My rude personality is the bait; the mask keeps them coming back then comes their love offerings and a shoulder to lean on. Once they've had enough I'm left on the sidelines; the thrill is gone once they figure out I'm really just a man with feelings.

It's the same for her she just doesn't know it yet; right now she's in the rush of her movie experience.

"Zabuza?" she whispered questioningly waiting for my answer.

I looked into her needy eyes always in search of hope in mine.

"Undress."

Obediently she pulled up my black t-shirt over her head and tossed it aside. She tugged down my boxers; she knew the routine. She adjusted herself and eased on to my thick member. She whimpered at the sensation, quickly bringing her hand up to bite down on her thumb nail. She began to move rapidly; she hated going slow.

I grabbed onto her hips and dug my nails in to her skin. She whimpered at the sting and slowed her pace. She gripped my shoulders while her bountiful breasts bounced teasingly in front of my face, only to make my tongue react in hanging out of my mouth. I dug my nails in deeper, then she hastily yelled out and slowed her pace once again. She gripped my shoulders tightly, letting me know how much she hated how agonizingly slow she had to go. I liked to watch lose her self control; I loved to watch her get fed up and try to take things into her own hands. With me she risked being disobedient because I was the one who brought out the worst in her. Such an indecisive woman she was; she hated and loved it. She bit down on the knuckle of her thumb to quiet her lustful moans as my tongue swirled around her pert, pink nipples. Losing her patience, she sped up a bit hoping I would just let her. I gave her a swift smack on the ass and shot her a menacing look. She didn't go back to her original pace but accepted her punishment for disobeying me lovingly with a moan she couldn't help but let escape. She continued to speed up against my will, making me call out her name menacingly. Her body shivered with the sound of my voice and the pain of me sinking my teeth in to her shoulder.

I grabbed on to her large, round extremity and pushed her deeper on to my member, then felt the sting of her nails clawing up my back as she screamed out my name in her timid little voice, in agreement with my actions. She ground down onto where I had already pushed her and I couldn't help but grunt out telling me that even my patience was wearing thin. The closer she was the louder she got…so much for the neighbors not hearing. She got faster and faster and there was no way I could stop her but I decided I didn't want to. I watched her as she rode me as hard and as fast as she could; she really was a beautiful woman. I didn't want to be hurt anymore and I'm on the verge of giving up. I just want to be loved, simple and sappy.

Maybe…maybe I'll try again…Just this last time.

Maybe she's not the same…deep down I believe she's not.

You know it's a funny story of how this woman followed me home. I'd never seen her before in my life but she called out my name in her timid little voice with eyes so needy…like they needed me.

She gripped on to my shoulders and arched her back as she rode on a wave of euphoria, and soon after, so did I. I looked up at her cute flushed face and her weary eyes as our bodies rose and collapsed.

"_Hinata_", I called out in a voice she's never heard me use to call out to her before.

Her eyes widened just before I grabbed her jaw and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me harder, like it was life or death. I broke our kiss and looked her deep in her eyes, searching for hope that she would be it…

A love that will last.


End file.
